Torn between two worlds
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Diana Whitescar is a half-werewolf and half-shadowhunter girl who faces many challenges due to her mixed heritage. Her father unexpectedly brings her and her best friend to Idris for an emergency meeting on the battle against Valentine. Takes place shortly after City of Ashes and during the City of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's my third fanfiction. Btw sorry that I've been deleting this story twice now but I had been having problems with the story. So here it is. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

I drove the sword through the air, barely missing the boy's face. It whistled past his ear and sliced his shirt a little. He huffed and thrust his sword forward. I moved quickly to the side and knocked his blade aside. The force of the blow sent the sword skittering across the floor far from his reach. He growled and lunged at me, knocking me off my feet. Both us slammed to the ground, a tangled mess of bodies. Just then, the doors of the training room opened. "You two are supposed to be mastering sword fight, not rolling on the ground like children," the man at the doorway growled as the doors slammed behind him. His big bulk made him look menacing and for a while both of us just lay on the floor, panting and trying to push each other off. "But still, you two are improving," the man smiled and we collapsed on the floor, laughing. The boy helped me to my feet and I accidentally bumped into his chest, causing me to blush a little. "There's been reports of several attacks. I want you to to go investigate," the man said. "Yes, Mr. Whitescar," the boy answered as we walked off to the showers.

You may have thought the world was a normal place, just humans mingling about, doing their own business. But in truth, there are others among you. Normal humans are called mundanes. Yes, there are others who are non-human. Werewolves, vampires, warlocks, fairies and demons and angels, they all exist in this world. And to keep the world in check, the angel Raziel created a race of warriors who are half angel and half human. They are known as Shadowhunters. The man who just walked in, that is my father, head of the Toronto Institute. Currently its only residents are just the three of us and two mundane servants with the sight. My best friend, William Lightwood, lives with us. His parents were very close with my father when they were alive, his father even being my father's parabatai. They were killed in a raid of a vampire's nest a few years back. Will does have relatives in New York and other places but he chose to stay here with me, which I am grateful for.

So now you think that since my father is a Shadowhunter and I live among Shadowhunters, I am a Shadowhunter. Well, to a certain extent, that is true. But I am not 100% a Shadowhunter. I am half Downworlder, half werewolf to be exact. My mother was a werewolf, born one. My family has had a long legacy for hating Downworlders, especially werewolves, even going after them without any reason or for the pleasure. One of my ancestors went hunting for a Shadowhunter turned werewolf, who was going on a killing spree until he was finally killed, but not before leaving three scars on my ancestor's face. That was where we got our family name, Whitescar and obviously our family symbol are three claw marks. Members of the Whitescar family have been known to go hunting for werewolves and killing them for sport. But with my father, he broke that tradition.

He met her while he was tracking down a rogue werewolf years back. She assisted him in hunting down and killing the werewolf. During that period of time, they fell in love and against all odds, they got married. Most Shadowhunters hated Downworlders and see them as trash no better than demons. My father had lost his family when he was young so he had no family to challenge him on his decision. My mother even came to live in the Institute with him. And after one year, I was born. My father said he remembered the day I was born, on a cold, winters night, snow falling heavily outside. The Silent Brothers had came and helped my mother deliver me, since Shadowhunters don't go to hospitals to give birth and all. My father said that I looked like my mother. But I never knew her. A few months after my birth, she was captured by old members from her pack and tortured for marrying a Shadowhunter, which was considered a disgrace and humiliating.

By the time my father and other Shadowhunters had turned up, she was gone, her throat slit. My father had mourned her but she couldn't be buried in the Silent City since she wasn't a Shadowhunter. He had taken her ashes and scattered them across a lake where they had first fallen in love together. I had never thought of my father as a romantic kind of person, being stern and strict at times but at times he does show kindness. He had ruthlessly hunted down the pack members who had killed my mother and slaughtered them where they stood. He said he made them suffer the way they made my mother suffer before she died. The Clave, knowing of the Institute's need of a new head and my father's ability to run it, appointed him as head. They had been against of him keeping me, being half angel and half demon but after much argument, they let him keep me as long as I could handle runes being drawn on my skin.

All these years, I had faced a lot of bullying from other Shadowhunter children due to my half-werewolf heritage. One of the proof of my werewolf heritage was my eyes. They were golden, although most people mistake them for hazel. My father says it makes me more beautiful. A half-Shadowhunter and half-werewolf child. A one of a kind freak of nature. To make up for that, I trained and trained, taking to the art of sword fighting. My father says that I could be one of the best sword-fighters of my time but I never stopped training, having trained for hours and hours into the night when I couldn't sleep. My father trains me, being an expert in sword-fighting himself and when I was twelve, he gave me a sword.

I remembered the day he pressed it into my hand, the metal cool in my hands. "This sword was used by our ancestor to kill the Shadowhunter who had turned himself into a werewolf, hence giving us our family name. It has been passed down in the Whitescar family for generations. Even though we have a bad history with Downworlders, I hope that we will be able to wipe that taint from our history," he said, pressing it into my twelve year old hands. I had squealed with happiness, having seen my father use it and carrying it around with him. All along the blade were multiple claw marks, marking it as the Whitescar family's sword. I had held the sword with both awe and fear. This very sword had been used to bring down many Downworlders, werewolves in particular, whose blood ran through my veins as well. I had often thought where I actually belong. Most Shadowhunters don't take the marriage of a Shadowhunter with a Downworlder very well and often scorned them. Downworlders hated half-breeds like me because I had angel blood mixed with their blood, making me neither one of them.

"Hey you, lost in your thoughts again?" Will asked and I snapped out of my reverie. I was currently soaked with sweat and smelled like a garbage can. I hit him in the shoulder before taking to the showers. I let the water pour on my face, washing all the dirt off me. As I rubbed soap all over my body, I took a glance at my Voyance rune. It marked me as a Shadowhunter but my eyes were my mark of being half Downworlder. My skin was scarred all over from being marked over the years. I showered quickly and toweled myself, wrapping my body and head with towels. I retreated into the changing room, pulling on my gear since we had to head out after dinner. Better to be ready now than later. Will came out from the shower as I exited, a towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help but blush. Muscles corded his arms and stomach, his skin scarred like mine. A smile played about his face and his green eyes seemed to light up. "So soon?" he grinned and I threw my dirty towels at him. He yelled as I left, grumbling that he had just showered.

I picked up my sword where I had left it and slung it over my shoulder. I walked down to the living quarters, since the training room was in the attic. The Toronto Institute was one of the biggest Institutes around and had one of the best training rooms. I went into my room and threw myself on the bed without taking of my shoes. I groaned softly into the pillows and turned around. My eyes fell on the only picture I have of my parents and me. My father had his arm around my mother, his face shining with happiness and love. My mother, her face tired but bright, her long black hair tumbling around her face. In her arms she clutched a small bundle of blankets, the little creature inside sound asleep. Me. I had looked in the mirror and seen my mother staring back at me. Sure, I had my fathers height and size but my face was a near mirror image of her. My father had often looked past me as though I wasn't even there as if I were someone else.

I had asked my father once why he didn't attempt to find another woman. " We Shadowhunters love differently from mundanes. When we fall in love, we hardly ever come out of it and if one dies, we never recover from it. It wouldn't be fair for you to have another woman as your mother. I still love your mother even after all these years and I never regretted having her or you. You were our greatest creation," he had said, looking distant. Well, I don't know how true is that for having a half-breed of a child. One of the Toronto Shadowhunters, Thomas Cartwright often tease me when he came over for training. By the angel, I had never had the urge to not thrust my sword through him. His parents were just as bad as him and rarely helped my father and the other Shadowhunters in investigation work. I sat on my bed, staring at the picture in my hand. "Why, mum? Why did you have to die?" I whispered just as the dinner bell rang.

During dinner, my father filled us in on the killer, who apparently was a vampire had gone rogue and went on a killing spree. His clan had handed him over to us to be dealt with.. "Shouldn't be difficult. They had managed to find him lurking in one of the Downworlder haunts. If negotiation fails, you know what to do," he said. I felt my stomach clench. Missions involving catching and mostly killing Downworlders often make me feel sick due to my connection with them. So I tried not to engage with them often and let Will do the finishing blow. As we headed to the weapons room to get weapons, my father pulled me over to a corner. "Don't worry. Don't think so much about it," he said as Will came over and handed me a few seraph blades. "I will," I said but deep down I felt worried.

 **Hope you guy enjoyed it. I started a fanpage called Shadowhunters Fanfare and I hope you'll go like the page. Reviews below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Here's the second chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed my story. Btw I hope you don't mind me using the name Will Lightwood. I love Will Herondale from the Infernal Devices and I think his name suits the character in this story ( OMG I'm a Lightworm! ) . Hope you enjoy it! Here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

We sat are the bar, scanning for any signs of the rogue vampire. We knew his description as told by the clan Representative, who had came by earlier to inform us. He was roughly round our age, or at least the age when he had been Turned. We sat there, waiting for him to arrive. As we waited, we tried to look casual. I wore long sleeves and long pants, covering my Marks. Will was on his third drink and he still looked unfazed. "You want another drink?" he grinned a loop-sided grin and I frowned. "You better not get drunk on this," I said and he suddenly went all serious. "There he is," he said and he jerked his head towards the target. The target was dancing with a mundane girl, who looked like she wanted to drag him off to a room. He whispered into her ear and she giggled as he took her by the arm and dragged her to the upstairs rooms.

We quickly followed them and waited in the corridor as they went inside a room, the door slamming shut behind them. We heard some noises and laughs from inside. "Damn that mundane. Doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Will said just as a scream came from inside. We quickly ran to the door and Will slammed it down, rubbing his shoulder as we ran inside. The girl was on the bed, the boy on top of her, his fangs bared. She was whimpering as he came closer to her neck. He turned his head around and snarled, "Shadowhunters." I threw a dagger at him but it missed, sticking into the wall. He snarled and dashed to the window and jumped into the alley below.

I swore and jumped out after him, landing on top of a dumpster. I saw his shape darting into the shadows and I pursued him, running deeper into the alley until finally I came out into a street. I quickly drew on a glamour rune and ran, searching for him. I saw him dart into a abandoned building and I gave chase, trying not to puzzle mundanes by bumping into them. I could here my veins humming with blood, the excitement of battle. But also of fear. I headed into the building and brought out my witchlight rune stone. The darkness was eerie and I shuddered.

Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder and I whipped around and grabbed him around the neck. There was a familiar yell and I released Will, who glared at me. "Next time, try to keep up," I said and he frowned. "Well, I needed to make sure that mundane was safe," he said and he brought out his own witchlight. We scanned the building, our footsteps echoing throughout the building. "Raphael," I whispered and my seraph blade came to life, lighting up the gloom a little more. A hiss came and the vampire threw himself at me, knocking me to the ground.

Will shouted my name and came towards me but the vampire knocked him off his feet. He crashed into a wall and stayed there, blood trickling from his head. "Will!" I yelled and the vampire smiled. "Hush. I wouldn't want him to disturb us," he said. He had ginger hair and some freckles on his face. He wasn't really bad looking except he looked like he wanted to eat me. "So you're the one who is half-Shadowhunter and half-werewolf. My kind hate the werewolves but I hate half-breeds even more," he snarled and his fangs snapped out. I swung by seraph blade and the blade connected with his fangs. He cried out in pain as his razor sharp tips fell to the floor. He swore and attacked, clawing at me.

I swung my blade, blinded by the darkness and only my seraph blade giving me light. We fought, a dance of metals and claws. I blocked his blows but he was fast and strong. He laughed as he swiped me from under, my legs buckling under me. He pinned me to the ground, his arms fixing an iron grip on me. "Look at you. Infernal blood runs in your veins as well as angelic blood. You don't belong to them," he said as he pinned me down. "I am a Shadowhunter and I will always be one," I said and he smiled. "You think so? Look at the way they treat our kind. A little mistake and we're executed like the way mundanes exterminate roaches. Don't tell me they treat you like they treat one of their own?" he said.

"Your eyes are the prove of your infernal blood. You may have powers that the Shadowhunters are afraid of. You're unpredictable. A freak of nature," he spat and I struggled, trying to break free. I kicked out and my leg connected with his. He cried out and held onto his leg as I snatched up my seraph blade and slammed him into the wall, blade at his throat. He merely laughed. "Go on, little Nephilim. Do you have the guts to take me out?" he taunted. I felt my blade shaking as I relaxed slightly. "We'll see," I said and I slit his throat. He gurgled blood and collapsed to the floor, twitching. "You will never be one of the Children of the Angel," he gurgled and I drove my blade into his chest.

He exploded into a shower of dust and I looked at my blade, red with blood. I wanted to cast it aside. "Diana, are you okay?" Will asked as he came towards me. He was holding his head. We quickly walked out and I applied an iratze on his head. He winced as the effect of the rune took hold. "Thanks," he said as we started to walk back to the Institute. The air was brisk that night and I shuddered in my jacket. The vampire's words kept on echoing in my head. "You will never truly be one of the Children of the Angel," he had said.

"Diana?" Will asked, placing a hand around me. His touch ave me the warmth I needed. "I'm fine. Its just that, was it right to have killed him?" I asked. "He killed innocent people. He deserved that," Will said and I sighed. "I know. But don't you think they deserve to stand trial before being executed?" I asked. "He broke the Law. That's that," Will said and I decided to break off the conversation. The Institute soon loomed ahead of us and I placed my hand on the doors, which creaked open. We entered and took the elevator up to the Institute. We went to report to my father, who congratulated us on our success before dismissing us.

I retreated to my room and showered, wishing I could wash away all the blood from my hands. I changed into my pajamas and slid into my sheets, feeling the warmth of the blankets wrap around me. A knock came from the door and Will entered, dressed in sweatpants and a black shirt. He came over and laid down on the bed next to me. "You alright?" he asked and I nodded. Will had slept in my beds countless times when we were younger until we were about twelve. We would lie down, talking for hours on books and weapons until we finally fall asleep.

"Can you stay here with me tonight?" I asked and he smiled. "Sure," he said and he drew the blankets over us. We laid side by side, our fingers touching each others. "Goodnight, Diana," he said and he smiled, his eyes fluttering shut. Soon, he was fast asleep and I smiled, looking at how peaceful he was when asleep. I stroked his arm and turned to face the other side, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over me.

 **Thanks and review below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

Chapter 3

I woke up the next day to find Will's arm wrapped around me. I smiled to myself as I gently moved it aside and went to the bathroom. I showered and changed into sweatpants and a cotton shirt. I came out to find him already gone and the bed made up. I smiled as I sat down and did my laces. Will had always been neat as a pin while my room had always been a mess. As I combed my hair and tied it up, Will came into the room, dressed similarly as me, except he was wearing all black. "Why do you always wear black?" I asked as he sat on the bed. "Shadowhunters. Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234," he grinned and I laughed. "Besides, it makes me look good. Slept well last night?" he asked. "Best sleep I had in ages," I said.

That was true. Whenever Will came over and slept with me, I always slept better than usual. Maybe its the comforting sense that he was there to protect and comfort me. We headed downstairs and settled ourselves into eating our breakfast when my father came in. "Good. I'm glad you remembered your training session with the Cartwright brothers today," he said and we exchanged a glance. The Cartwright brothers may looked tough but I could beat them in less than a few minutes. They pretended they were all mighty but they were just cowards. "They'll be here shortly," my father said, which meant he wanted us to hurry with our breakfast.

We quickly ate and went up to the training room. I loved the training room, located in the attic of the building, the sun's rays streaming from the glass windows. We could sit on the beams and watch the mundanes doing their daily activities. Today we were suppose to practice sword fighting and I had brought my sword along as always. I loved it but I also take to using daggers and throwing knives once in a while. Will was excellent with the crossbow and twin blades. I grabbed some knives from the weapons rooms, which was located next to the training room and stuffed them into my weapons belt.

I stood in front of the target and threw them, their aim precise and sure. They stuck fast in the center and I went to collect them. "You know, you ought to try archery," Will said as I yanked them from the wall. "Maybe yes. But I prefer the use of knives," I said as I sat down next to him. He was sharpening his swords, a gift from his parents when he as twelve. His initials were carved into the hilts and his family emblem along it.

Just then, the doors opened and Thomas and Jonathan Cartwright came in. "So you two actually showed up on time!" Thomas said as they entered. I looked up at the clock on the wall and it said that they were like half an hour late. "Let's just get over this. Don't want to waste my time with half-breeds," Jonathan said and Thomas snickered. Will got up and walked over to Jonathan, staring at him in the face. "Don't you ever call her that again, or I swear by the Angel that I will impale you with my sword," Will hissed into his face. "You better watch yourself, Lightwood. After you're relatives stunt back in New York, you might want to consider your family honor," he said and Will glowered at him.

Thomas walked over to the benches and threw off his jacket. He picked up his sword and walked to the center. "Come on, half-breed. You scared?" he said and I got up, grabbing my sword. We stood, facing each other. "How about this? You win, you can cal me whatever you want. You lose, you get the hell out of here and tell your parents to find some other Institute to take you guys in," I said and Thomas grinned. "So be it," he said and he lunged at me. He was big and heavy so I easily managed to step aside. He missed and I slammed him in the back.

He whirled around and slashed at me. We danced, metal clashing against metal, a beautiful display. I was a better sword-fighter since I had trained with a sword since young but he had brute strength on his side. Without warning, he slammed the flat side of his sword into the side of my face and I fell, my head spinning. Will yelled out and started to come towards me but was stopped by Jonathan. "Come on. Show her what you're made of," he sneered as Thomas raised his blade. In sheer rage, I kicked him from under, grabbing his arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground. I twisted his arm and he yelled as a loud crack came from it.

He whimpered as I released him, grabbing my sword and making my way out of the room. "Hey, that was cheating!" Jonathan said. "Well, he can just iratze himself!" I shouted at him as I slammed the doors behind me. I walked to my room and locked the door, stepping into the shower, showering normally helped me to think. I stood there under the water when Will came knocking at my door. "Hold up," I called and I slipped into jeans and a sweater. I opened the door and Will stood there, smiling. "What you did back there, that was awesome," he said as he sat on the bed. "I shouldn't have done that," I said as I combed my hair.

"Well, he iratzed himself in the end. Looks like they won't be coming back for a while," Will said and I grinned. "Thank the angel for that," I said. "By the way, to celebrate our long fought battle against the Cartwright brothers, why don't I buy you a drink?" Will said and I spun around. "Just a drink?" I asked and he smiled. "After that we'll go to Charles bookstore and pick out a few books. How does that sound?" he asked and I smiled. Will and I loved reading and often spent our time reading in a small bookstore nearby the Institute. He often bought me new books for my birthday or as a treat since my father didn't really encouraged me reading mundane books.

We went to our favorite cafe, Lola's and sat down at our usual booth. It was also a place where Downworlders mingled and the menu was pretty interesting. I ordered some spaghetti while Will ordered some chocolate frogs. "Chocolate frogs?" I asked as the waitress wobbled off on her high heels. "One must try many things in life. Besides, I never tasted chocolate frog before," he grinned and I rolled my eyes. He loved eating weird food, he even tried a blood smoothie before and I had to iratze him several times to make him stop puking. His order came and he dug into it. "See, nothing to it," he said as he ate.

After eating, we went to the bookstore, which was owned by an elderly werewolf. He smiled as we entered, his loyal customers. Will started taking books from the shelves and I ran my hands over the old spines. We selected our books and went over to our usual corner to sit. We sat there, reading until it was night and Charles had to shoo us away. We paid for our books and he wrapped them up in paper. "I often wonder how two Nephilim children come by to love books so much?" he said as he handed the parcel to us. We headed back to Institute in time for dinner but bot of us weren't really hungry. Whenever we read books, we we're always lost in them, sitting reading for hours in the library when we were free.

At dinner, my father told us that he had to go to Idris for an emergency meeting against Valentine. "I have a family house in the city so I was wondering whether you two might want to come along," he said. My heart skipped a bit. Going to Idris, the homeland of Shadowhunters? That was a dream come true. "We would love to!" I said and Will nodded. "Besides, Will. You're relatives would be in Idris as well so you can drop by and talk with them," my father said and Will nodded. "So, when do we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow," my father replied.

 **I hope you don't mind this chapter. Its a little crappy so please bear with me. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! I was thinking of a name for a Shadowhunter and suddenly the name Dominic just popped up to me. After seeing the news for the casting, guess the name stuck to my mind. Hope you enjoy reading!**

Chapter 4

We stood in the courtyard, waiting for the warlock to arrive. I was dressed in gear since I couldn't think of what kind of clothes to wear to Idris. I had never been to the Glass City before since my dad never had any reason to go there. And also he didn't want me to feel out of place due to my mixed blood. I sat on the stone bench, sharpening my sword. My father was just standing, looking out into the streets watching the mundanes walk past by. "By the angel, you have sharpened that thing for like the tenth time today?" Will said, sitting down next to me. I slung it over my shoulder and sighed. "What's taking him so long?" I wondered aloud just as he swung into view.

Danny Smith appeared, dressed in his usual style, a tweed suit and a tie. I wondered if he ever seemed to change fashion. I've heard that Magnus Bane, the High warlock of Brooklyn is a crazy dresser. Danny smiled as he approached us. Like all warlocks, he had his mark, his being a tail and red skin. He looked like one of the mutants in the X-men."Victor, nice to see you again," Danny said and he shook hands with my father, who smiled back. "How things going for you?" he asked and Danny shrugged. "You know, just the occasional foolish mundane who wants to do some magic tricks. Mundanes, such fools sometimes," Danny sighed, shaking his head. "And how about Allison?" my father asked. "Same old," he said. Allison was Danny's warlock wife for the past two hundred years.

It wasn't common to find warlocks getting married together since they lived forever. Guess love rules all even for their case. My father chatted with Danny as Danny started to make the Portal. He was the High Warlock of Toronto but he was quite close with us, almost a family friend. People always said my father was too close to Downworlders but I don't believe it to be wrong. They are still human after all, in a certain way or another. To me, my father was a man of honor and principle, treating everyone equally. Soon, a large blue circle appeared on the wall, shimmering like water.

My father said thanks and he called us to follow. We grabbed our luggage and went over to the Portal. My father went in first, disappearing with a loud swooshing sound. I never fancied Portal traveling much. "Hey Diana. Hope you have a good time with the Shadowhunters," Danny said, winking an eye at me. I smiled and picked up my luggage, stepping through it. I felt it suck me through and for a while I was swirling in never ending light until I landed on my feet in a square.

People were milling about, doing their own business. Most were dressed in old fashioned clothing, the air brisk. Most of them looked like they had come from all over the world. I saw a Chinese woman in gear with two metal fans swinging from her hip. A woman in a sari walked past by, twin blades hanging from her side. A man with metal bracelets on his wrists was looking into a shop, looking at a broadsword. A man had stopped to talk to my father and they were shaking hands and smiling. Will popped up from behind just as the Portal closed up behind him. "This is Dominic Ravenmark, an old friend of mine from the old Academy days," my father said and the man beamed at us.

"The pleasure is mine. Welcome to the City of Glass," Dominic said. All around us, towers made up of silver material jutted out in random places. I recognized them as the demon towers that gave Alicante its name. They sparkled in the sunlight, giving off a beautiful glow. They had protected the city for a thousand years now, warding the entire city and preventing demons from entering. Any Shadowhunter in Alicante can feel safe knowing no demons can enter the city. Or any Downworlders. We started walking down the street, Dominic leading the way. The streets were filled with people but as we exited the main square, the throng of people reduced.

We soon came to a river. There were houses all along it, their windows glittering in the sunlight. We walked over the bridge and stopped in front of a door with a yellow door, a doorknocker in the shape of a wolf's paw on it. My father swung open the door and we entered. The place was a little dusty since it hadn't been used in a while but the house was beautiful. There was a fireplace with some cushions laying about, a kitchen stocked with nice food and the place was nicely furnished with a medieval style. There were axes and mace lining the walls, portraits of some of my ancestors lining the corridor upstairs.

We dragged our luggage upstairs and went to our bedrooms. Will went into the room opposite mine and I stood in front of the door. My father's name hung from a sign on it and I pushed the door open. It was cozy, a nice four-poster bed sat there and there was a bookshelf filled with books. A carpet was laid out on the floor and a wooden study table was pushed into a corner. I put my luggage in a corner and laid down on the bed. I sank into it and I let out a long sigh. It was so comfortable. I sat up and went over to the bookshelf, scanning the titles. Charles Dickens came up, A tale of two cities and many more.

A knock came from the door and my father came in. "I have to go for a meeting tonight. You and Will can stay here in the house. If Will wants to visit his cousins, they're in the house just up the street," he said and I nodded. "I didn't know you liked books so much," I said and he smiled. "Your grandparents didn't fancy me reading so much of mundane works and history. But there's one thing about mundanes, they can do magic without realizing it," he said. "Dominic will show you around later if you want. But if you feel uncomfortable about it, you don't have to," my father said and I felt my heart drop a bit.

"It's okay. I'll go out with him later," I said and my father went out of the room. Soon after, Will came into my room and sat on my bed. "Wow, you sure take after your father," he said, looking at my father's book collection. "Do you want to go visit your cousins later?" I asked and he shrugged. "I guess so but I'm not really close to them. Still, since here in the neighborhood might as well say hello," he said and he got up. "You want to follow me?" he asked. "Nah, I'm going out with Dominic later, see the sights," I said and Will closed the door behind him.

I watched the sun sparkle over the lake, its rays making it sparkle like glass. The demons towers shone in the light, casting their glow over the city. I felt like I was truly home, but at the same time I don't feel like I belong. Where do I truly belong?

 **Thanks for reading and please review below!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So I'm not going to say so much this time so here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"This is Angel Square," Dominic said as we entered the square where we had first arrived at. Now I realized there was a fountain in the middle. It had a mermaid statue perched on it, water pouring from its pitcher into the pool below. "That's the Hall of Accords, where the Accords were first signed. People often have dances and marriages there, besides the signing of the Accords," Dominic said, pointing at the Hall. "And on top of the hill is the Garde, where the Clave hold meetings. Also, the prison is located over there," he said. The Gard stood on the hill, watching over the city below. "Thanks for showing me around, Uncle Dominic," I said as we walked. "Please, just Dom will do. Dominic is too long for me," he grinned.

He was a pleasant man, showing me around and explaining things I didn't know. The streets were still filled with people and I felt a little out of place in my gear. This may be Shadowhunter central, people don't wear gear unless in need to do battle. "Don't you need to go up to the Garde for the meeting?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but only later on. You're father is a Head of the Institute so they have to go up first," he said.

"You're father told me you like swords," he said and I smiled. "Yeah, they're my weapon of choice," I said. "May I see it?" he asked and I unsheathed my sword, handing it to him. He held it, examining it in the light. "Magnificent sword. You're father used to use it back when we were in school," Dom said as he handed me back the sword. "Why didn't he send me to school here in Idris?" I asked. "The school was closed down after Valentine's attack with the Uprising. They figured it was better if you kids went to school in your respective Institutes," he said.

"So how was Valentine like?" I asked and he frowned a little. "He was the best Shadowhunter in the academy, top of his class. He shone like a beacon in school, always drawing attention. He seemed to take a liking for people with problems. He grouped them together and they formed the Circle, going all over the world killing Downworlders for no reason," he said and I felt my stomach roll. "You know what happened to my mother?"I asked as we sat down on the edge of the fountain.

"You're mother was beautiful for a werewolf. She caught your father's eye immediately. When they went on the mission together, they bonded and against the Clave's wishes, got married. They wanted to kick for father out but didn't dare due to his family's ties to the Clave. When your mother was killed, he went on a rampage, slaughtering all of those responsible for her death. He wanted to avenge her with blood. Since his parents had passed away, the Clave gave him the Institute to help him recover," Dom said.

"I didn't know it was that bad," I said and Dom smiled a crooked smile. "Love makes you do weird and terrible things. Your father loved your mother and you very much and he would give up his life just to make sure you live," he said. He sighed and he got up. "Anyway, how long has it been since you used that sword?" he asked. "About five years," I said and he grinned. "I guess it still isn't too late to bless it yet," he said and he gestured me to unsheathe it. "Shadowhunters have an old tradition of blessing their blades in the fountain water. Says it brings them good luck," Dom said.

"Put the blade in the fountain and repeat after me," said Dom. " _Let the waters of this_ _fountain wash this blade clean. Consecrate_ _it to my use alone. Let me use it only in the_ _aid of just causes. Let me wield it in righteousness._ _Let it guide me to be a worthy_ _warrior of Idris. And let it protect me that I_ _may return to this fountain to bless its metal_ _anew. In Raziel's name._ " I muttered it after him, dipping my blade into it. When I lifted it back up, I felt like it had been renewed. I slipped it back onto my back. "That blade has taken the lives of many Downworlders. I hope you use it for the right purpose," he said darkly.

"Anyway, its best we get back. Its almost dark. If you want I can bring you to the weapons shops," Dom said as he lead me back. He had been walking around the whole day and it was already evening. The sun had begun to set and the witchlight lamps lining the streets were starting to flicker to life. Their white glow lit up the streets and I wondered aloud. "You don't have electricity here?" I asked and Dom grinned. "No. Everything is powered by witchlight here," he said. "Then how do you charge your handphones and make calls?" I asked and he looked at me blankly.

"Never mind," I said. "Well, if you want to make a call, you either send a fire message or you have to go up to the Gard and get them to let you make it," he said as we neared the bridge. We arrived faster then expected. "Are you married?" I asked. "No. My fiance died years ago, I couldn't love anyone else," he said sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." I started to say but he stopped me. "Don't. It's been years. They say that we Nephilim love greater than mundanes. Once we find a love and lose them, we either go insane or die, never able to recover," he said. "Speaking of love, what's that Lightwood boy doing with you?" he asked. "Will's been living with us in the Institute for years," I said and Dom smiled. "You know, he seems like a good kid and all," he said and I shrugged.

"I don't think he likes me much. I love books and weapons more than people. Also, why would he marry a half-breed like me?" I said. I looked over at the water's surface and stared at my image. My golden eyes stared back at me and tried to bite back my tears. "Sometimes I wished I was just a pure Shadowhunter. I bear the Marks, act like one but people still treat me differently," I said, tears trickling down my face. Dom put a hand on my shoulder. "No one chose what they wanted to be born as in life," he said and we slowly made our way back to the house.

I opened the door and stepped inside but Dom didn't enter. "I have to get to the Gard anyway," he said but before he headed of he said, "You know, I see that he has affection for you. But remember, the rune that is most painful is the rune that mends a broken heart," he said as he went off. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself something and brought it to my room. I sat down there, reading until I heard the door downstairs slam and Will popped into my room. "How were your cousins?" I asked as he sat down.

"They're fine. They're staying with the Penhallows now. There's a Verlac boy over there too. One of the Penhallows cousin from France,' he said. "What are you reading?" he asked and I held up my book. "Well, Harry Potter is an interesting character, except the wizards are all human without warlock marks. I think the main character is cute," I said and Will smirked. "He can't be better looking than me," he said and I threw a pillow at him. We talked a while more before he went to shower. I laid down on the pillows and watched the stars shine in the sky until I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to write a bit more so I thought I can publish a second chapter today. I would like to give special shoutouts to those writers who have been supporting me in this and my previous stories. The first writer I want to shoutout is UndeadJulie. Her story is awesome and you can check it out at her profile. I will be giving thee other shoutouts in my coming chapters. Hope you like this!**

Chapter 6

I awoke the next day to the sound of birds chirping and Will lying next to me. "What are you doing here?" I mumbled groggily as I shifted in my nest of blankets. Will pulled off my blankets and threw them on the floor, grinning. "Come on. Dom's here to bring us weapons shopping," he said in my ear and that made me buck up from the bed. I loved weapons shopping and hardly got a chance to go to an actual weapons store to buy weapons. "Where are we going?" I asked as I stepped into the shower and Will waited outside. "Diana Wayburn's shop. Its the best in the city," he said and I quickly dressed in jeans and a jumper. I hope Shadowhunters didn't mind mundane fashion here.

We went downstairs where Dom was waiting for us, breakfast set on the table. "You cooked?" I asked and he shrugged. "I live alone. Food doesn't appear out of thin air," he said and we quickly swallowed the food. Soon, we were back on the street, the cool air beating our faces. It was not too hot and not too cold here but still cold enough for me to wear a jumper. We headed to the city square and soon we reached a shop with a sign in the shape of an arrow, swaying in the breeze. A small bell tinkled as we entered, the door closing behind us with a soft click. When we stepped inside, my jaw dropped.

The shop was beautiful, weapons of all kinds arrange neatly in rows on the walls. Maces hung from the wall, daggers were on display in a glass casing, bows and arrows were set on the walls. I dived to the daggers section and examined a beautiful keris. "You know, I was thinking of you getting a long range weapon," Dom said as he examined the bows. I walked over to him and gazed at the display. They were beautiful, their wood shining in the light. I picked one from its hook and balanced it in my hand. It balanced perfectly on my palm.

Will walked over and gazed at the bow in my hand. "You should really try out a long range weapon," he said just as a lady appeared behind us. "That's one of the best bows we have. Ordered all the way from Germany," she said a I twirled it in my hands. "I guess I can give it a try, but I don't have any money," I said but Dom put up his hand. "Don't worry. I'll pay for it," he said as he took the bow from me. He placed it on the counter and gave the woman some money. He also took a set of arrows and a quiver.

The woman engraved my name onto the bow and handed my new weapons to me. "Would you like anything, Will?" Dom asked and Will shrugged. "No. I'll stick to my own weapons," he said as we exited the shop. "Thanks, Dom," I said as we walked down the street. "No problem. Consider it your birthday gift. Or haven't you forgot?" he asked and I almost laughed. In all this chaos, I had forgotten today was my birthday. "So how are you going to celebrate it?" Dom asked as we walked past the shops. "I was thinking of trying out my new bow," I said. "I can teach you," Will said.

oOoO

We stood in the training room, my bow in my hand. I released an arrow and it stuck slightly out of the target on the wall. "By the angel," I groaned as I took another arrow from my quiver. We had been at it all day and I still couldn't manage to hit the target. "Here," Will said and he circled his arm around me, guiding my arms. I felt my heart flutter with his touch as he re-positioned my arms. "Here, hold it like this. You take aim and release it," he said, whispering into my ear. He released my hand and the arrow flew, sticking in the center.

After a few tries, I had gotten the hang of it. I gave it to Will and at down, watching him shoot arrows. "You're good at it so why did you choose the crossbow?" I asked as he fired. "My father used the crossbow and I find it an elegant weapon. Not so different from using a bow though," he said as he released another arrow. It vibrated as it stuck fast into the wall. He walked over and yanked it out, sliding it back into the quiver. We headed back upstairs and threw ourselves on the cushions.

The sun had started to go down outside and we sat by the fire, its warmth tickling our toes. "I love Idris. It seems so peaceful," I said and Will smiled. "Yeah. My parents used to bring me here when I was younger," he said and his fingers hovered over mine. My heart fluttered with his touch. "Why didn't you ever asked me to be your parabatai?" I asked. When we were younger, I always thought that we might become parabatai but he never mentioned it.

"I didn't want us to be bound together. If we were parabatai, I couldn't love you the way I love you now," he said and my heart skipped a beat. "You're in love with me?" I asked and he swallowed. He grabbed my hands and stared deep into my eyes. "I loved you since we were twelve but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way with me," he admitted and I tried not to blush. "I always thought that maybe one day you will find the right guy. I never thought myself to be worthy of you. You're strong, smart and so brave. I love you, Diana Whitescar, I will always love you," he whispered and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"You're my best friend. I always loved you," I said and he stroked my face. "I remembered a saying my father used to say. The rune to mend a broken heart is the most painful one. I don't care if you don't feel the same way for me. I will always love you and if anything happened to you I would rather die than live without you. There isn't a life for me without you in it," he said. Without warning, he took me into his arms and he kissed me.

I was drowned by the kiss, memories washing up from when we were younger. I remembered when we were children, playing sword-fight. I remembered the day we got our first runes and he had held my hand as the stele burned the Mark onto my skin. I remembered the days when we went to the bookstore, reading to our hearts content and talking about them the whole day afterwards. I remembered our missions, Will with his crossbow always there to protect me. Will, with all his imperfection, he was beautiful.

I rucked up his shirt and he growled. He pulled my jacket off as we laid down on the cushions. I threw his shirt over his head, feeling his muscles underneath. He nipped my mouth and I groaned. He tried to pull my shirt off but I stopped him. "No. Not now. Later if my father walks in..." I started to say but he hushed me. "No he won't," he grinned just as we heard the shattering of glass. We bucked up, Will pulling his shirt on just as the window shattered. We heard a scream coming from the street as a demon entered the house.

"It's impossible! They can't enter Alicante," Will said as the demon crawled towards us. He snatched up his seraph blade and yelled, "Jovel!" The blade lit up like a blazing star as he jumped onto the demon, sinking the blade into it. Inchor gushed out from it, spraying onto the cushions. They slowly started to dissolve. I snatched up my bow and notched an arrow into it. I took aim and let it fly.

It sank into its forehead and the demon roared, collapsing. Will rolled off, panting as I helped him up. The demon slowly folded onto itself and disappeared. "So much for a nice birthday," I said as we jumped out of the window. I had grabbed my gear jacket and pulled it on while Will had snatched his crossbow and seraph blades. We saw a girl running down the street, followed by a figure with waving black hair. "Isabelle!" Will shouted as he tried to catch up with her. As we ran, we saw the scene below us.

The city was in flames, people running about in terror. Black shapes slunk in the streets, devouring people in their path. "By the angel," Will said and I bit back a scream. The demon towers had lost their glow, scattered around like dead trees. The wards guarding Alicante for a thousand years had been destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! The next shout out is for Puppyballerina2012. She's writing an awesome crossover about mortal instruments and Percy Jackson. Great story and totally worth reading. Also I just released another Infernal Devices one-shot entitled "Attack of the Shanghai Institute" and it talks about how Jem lost his parents and how he got addicted to yin fen. I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters**. **Cassandra Clare does.**

Chapter 7

We ran down into the city, the city in chaos. People were running about, screaming for their loved ones. People had already been killed and their bodies were scattered on the street. I saw a body torn into bloody pieces and I tried not to puke. "Come on!" Will yelled over the screams as people run in terror. "Mummy!" a scream came and I whipped my head around to see a young girl get cornered by a demon. She screamed as its jaws came down. I snatched an arrow and let it fly, hitting its mark. The demon howled and died.

"Come here!" I yelled at the girl, who ran towards me. She was around ten, her eyes big and terrified. But she did not cry. Shadowhunter children did not cry or scare easily. But this was an entirely different story. "You alright?" I asked, checking her for wounds. She seemed fine and her skin was bare of any Marks. "What's your name?" I asked and she answered, "Marissa." "Come on, Marissa. You follow me and this young man here. Stay with us," I said but I realized she was cringing away from me in terror.

"Your eyes. They shine like the burning city," she gasped and my hand flew to my face. "Never mind my eyes. Right now, we have to stick together," I said and I grabbed her hand as Will cleared a path for us. "Where are all the adults?" he asked as windows shattered around us. "They're still up in the Gard. Only the old and the young are here," I said as we fought our way through. I had handed a seraph blade to Marissa, who held onto it for dear life.

"Gabriel!" I shouted and my seraph blade came to life. It hummed and shone as I slashed into a demon, spewing guts. It howled and folded onto itself. "Where did Isabelle go?" Will shouted as the screams got louder and louder. "I think she headed back to the house! I didn't see any of the Lightwoods!" I said just as Marissa let out a scream. A tentacle had wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her in the air. She slammed down the seraph blade down into it but it hadn't been activated yet.

"Shout a name! Jovel!" I called out but the name never left her mouth. She uttered a final scream just as it ripped her in half. As her body fell to the ground, I did what a Shadowhunter wasn't suppose to do. I screamed and screamed.

"Diana!" Will called out as he shot an arrow at the demon. It merely grinned and came towards us. "It killed her. It killed Marissa," I gasped, trying not to stare at the two bloody halves in front of me. "If you don't get up now, we're next!" Will screamed as it came towards us. Reflexes took over and I snatched up my bow and fired arrow after arrow. One by one they hit their mark and it howled and shrieked. I grabbed my seraph blade and slammed it down and down.

"Die, you monster!" I screamed as I hacked it into pieces. "Stop, Diana! Its dead!" Will shouted as he pulled me off. The demon disappeared in a flash. I sobbed in Will's arms, oblivious of the chaos around us. "She's dead. I couldn't save her," I sobbed as Will comforted me. "It wasn't your fault," he said, stroking my back. A scream came from behind us as a demon bit into a little boy, silencing his screams. An old man was thrown into a shop, shattering the glass. "Right now, we've got to keep it together," Will said as we ran.

I slashed a Speed rune and Agility rune onto my arm. I saw Will ink runes onto himself as we dashed deeper into the city. We scramblled onto the roof, firing at long range to help get the others to safety. After we had gotten most of the survivors to the Accords Hall, we went back out into the fray. Most of the Shadowhunters fighting now are all around our age. I saw a blonde girl, her sword slicing into a demon. A Chinese girl twirled, her metal fans slicing demons into ribbons. A boy wielded a double-bladed sword, decapitating his opponent. I never felt so proud to fight in battle with the Shadowhunters of my generation.

"Glad you can make it!" a boy with brown hair said, his katana flashing. He was Japanese and his sword was a blur in the fray. We stood in a circle, facing a horde of demons. "Sean Watanabe. I hail from the Tokyo Institute," he said as he sliced a demon to pieces. "We hail from the Toronto Institute," I said as I shot arrows. I was running out of them. I heard a girl scream as she lost the battle with her opponent. "Let's kill these filthy creatures," Sean snarled as he charged at them. He was cutting into one when another sneaked up behind him. He cried out as it wrapped an arm around his neck and yanked his head off.

His head rolled towards us and I screamed. Will tried not to hurl as he shot at the demons. I snatched up Sean fallen katana and closed his eyelids. "Ave atque vale, Sean Watanabe," I whispered as I slung my bow over my back. I held the katana in my hand and brought it down, unleashing my fury on them. I fought and fought, not caring whether blood hit me or sprayed my clothes. I was mad and I was filled with adrenaline. With my werewolf heritage, I was faster and stronger than the average Shadowhuntera dn for once I was glad of it. As they surrounded us, I yelled, "For the Angel, Shadowhunters!" and the remaining Shadowhunter roared with strength and charged.

Just then, a pack of wolves came streaming into the city, coming towards us like a flood. "Werewolves!" I heard the Chinese girl cry out and we braced ourselves. They shot past us, moving past us like water parting over a rock. We stood there as they charged at the demons and started fighting them. We joined the fray, hacking our way through. The wolves were fast and strong and we fought like allies. I felt a certain piece knowing my mother's kind fought alongside with us that night.

As we fought, we heard a roar coming from the hill as the adult Shadowhunters poured into the streets from the Gard. I saw my father swing his ax into one demon, cutting it in half. We fought, Shadowhunters and werewolves until finally the demons just disappeared. I collapsed into my father's arms, sobbing as I clung on. "Thank the Angel you're alright," he said as he hugged me. Will came up and held onto me. We headed back to the Accords Hall and were met with a horrifying sight.

The Hall was filled with bodies, lying in rows with their eyes bound with white silk. Family members were moving about, searching for their lost ones. Those who had found them sank to their knees and wept. I saw a couple run over to Marissa's body. The woman broke into tears as she held onto her daughter. I felt my stomach turn as I saw so much sadness around me. Will was moving about, searching for the Lightwoods. A shout came from behind and I saw Dom coming towards us, his face streaked with blood.

"Thank the Angel you're alright," he said as he hugged me. My father started to talk to him and I made my way over to the fountain. I saw the werewolves, who were dragging in more of the Shadowhunter and werewolf dead. In death, they didn't look much different. I saw the Lightwoods near the fountain,a small slight figure lying on the ground.

I saw a group of teenagers running towards them. A boy with black hair and blue eyes sank to his knees and held the small figure's hand. I recognized the figure as Max Lightwood. His glasses were askew, his eyes closed and pale. My heart dropped when I realized he was dead. Alec held onto his brother, sobbing. Isabelle was screaming and crying, trying to get away as her parents held into her. Jace was standing there, watching the family cry over their loved one. Will stood apart, watching as his family mourned for their lost.

Jace looked up and for a moment he looked at me with the same golden eyes I had. "Guess I'm not the only one," I muttered to myself as I saw a small girl with green eyes and flaming red hair break apart from the group and ran towards the doors of the Hall, throwing them open. Sunlight crept into the desolated Hall and I saw the beginnings of a new day that most people didn't have a chance to see. I felt a light squeeze in my hand and I saw Will, who gently kissed me as we tried to drown out the sorrow around us.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to say much this time except for the shout out. This shout out goes to ilubcupcakes who is currently writing a Harry Potter and Mortal Instruments you enjoy this!**

Chapter 8

I wore mourning clothes, watching the Silent Brother light up the pyres. People were standing in rows, scattering flowers over the dead or just watching them burn. I had my hood drawn, watching as Sean Watanabe, a Shadowhunter I had barely known and had hardly reached adulthood light up, his eyes bound in white silk and a seraph blade in his fist. His parents were standing next to me, crying as they watched their only child burn to ash. As I watched, I felt as if the day my mother had died been renewed.

All these years, I thought I was so unlucky to have lost my mother at such a young age. Now these people had lost so many of their loved ones within a single night. Will had gone with the Lightwoods for Max's funeral, just the family. I slowly cried tears of rage as I watched my fellow Shadowhunters burn. The werewolves were now camping in Brocelind forest lining the city since they couldn't stay here except for Luke. Unable to take it anymore, I turned and walked away from the row of burning bodies.

I trudged back to the house and slammed the door behind me. My father had gone for an emergency Clave meeting, which has been going on for what seemed like forever. Since we had arrived in Idris, I had only saw him once and that was during the night the city was attacked. I went to my room and kicked off my shoes, throwing myself onto the bed. I screamed into the pillows and turned to face the ceiling. My arms were decorated with mourning runes and I wore a mourning rune bracelet.

The werewolves had came to our aid but as usual the Shadowhunter had scorned them and only allowed Luke to stay behind due to his previous Shadowhunter life. The old members of the Circle were coming together and discussing their next move. It turns out that one of the Penhallows cousins, Sebastian Verlac had been working for Valentine all along and had somehow brought down the demon towers. But the strange thing was that only demon blood could bring the wards down.

Anyway, he had betrayed us and fled from the city. But before he fled, he had killed Max and tried to kill Isabelle with a hammer but he merely knocked her out. By the time they were found, Max was long gone. Isabelle had nearly gone mad with rage and kept blaming herself for what happened to her brother. I remembered the looks on their faces as they cried and I wanted to scream in rage.

A knock came from the door and Will entered and he sat on the edge of my bed. He was wearing mourning clothes, the same ones he had worn to his parents funeral years ago, although it had been altered. He wore hammered metal cuffs with mourning runes of them and his arms were decorated with runes. "You alright?" I asked as I touched his shoulder. I still couldn't shake off the idea of him kissing me the other night, the tenderness of his lips on mine and the kiss was so intense. "Yeah. Isabelle wasn't there, though," he said as he held onto my hand. I sat up and he embraced me. We sat there holding onto each other until we broke apart.

"I need fresh air," Will said. "I was thinking about going riding in the countryside. There isn't anything to do anyway so might as well clear our heads," he said and I nodded. He took my hand and led me out. We grabbed some food in case we got hungry and went didn't bother changing out of our mourning clothes and as we walked down the street, I caught people glancing and pointing at me. Some were looking at my eyes and I caught traces of people saying, "Infernal blood. Half-breed. Should be stripped off her Marks." I shuddered at the thought of having my Marks stripped. It was almost like being unmade. If I were to be stripped off my Marks, I think I would become a werewolf due to my mixed blood.

"Ignore them," Will said and we slowly reached the outskirts of the city. From a distance the stables rose, the doors painted with bright colors and names of each family engraved on the door. Will went to a flaming red door and swung it open while I looked for my family horse. I finally found the door and opened it. A golden stallion snorted as I approached him and I caught a glance of his name hanging on the wall. "Lancelot. That's a beautiful name," I cooed, soothing him. He let me stroke him and I patted him on the nose. I withdrew a dented apple I had stolen from the kitchen and he started munching on it.

I saddled it up and swung myself on him, trotting out of the stall. Will sat on his family horse, a black stallion who snorted as I approached. He patted him by the side and the horse calmed a little. We had both rode together when we were younger, riding in the country when we went for holidays together. My knowledge of riding came flooding back into me as we started galloping down the dirt road. I felt the air blow against my cheeks, turning them pink. I let my hair fly behind me, my thoughts blown away for a while. I saw Will riding next to me and he looked like a knight in his shining armor.

We rode for almost an hour until we came to a lake. "Lake Lyn," Will said as we got down and tied the horses to the trees. He unpacked the food and set a mat down on the grass. The lake was surrounded with trees, its water slowly splashing against the shore. Rumors were that if a Shadowhunter were to drink from the lake, they would go insane and eventually die. There were no boats on the lake either since people feared the place. Mountains surrounded it and I felt at peace.

We slowly ate the food, watching the clouds pass by and the sound of the water splashing onto shore. "Have you ever wondered of a life without Shadowhunting?" I asked and the apple Will was biting into stopped halfway in his mouth. "Never. I was born a Shadowhunter and I would die one. That's what my parents taught me since I was born," he said, the way any true Shadowhunter would. I picked up a pebble and threw it across the lake, the pebble skimming across the surface until it splashed into the water. "Sometimes I wondered why I was even born a Shadowhunter," I sighed.

"No matter what I do, people always treated me differently. I helped to try defend the city last night but people look at me as though I had bee in cahoots with Sebastian. I love being a Shadowhunter but I also hate it. No matter what I do, the Shadowhunters look at blood more then deeds. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to have normal mundane life," I said as I felt my eyes sting with tears.

I withdrew my sword from my back and I glanced at the shining blade. "I come from a long line of Shadowhunters who hated Downworlders. But know I have the blood of werewolves flowing in my veins. I must be a disgrace to Shadowhunters," I said as I clenched my fist around the blade. I felt blood dripping to the ground and I almost let out a sigh of satisfaction with the pain. Will quickly plucked the sword from my hands and drew an iratze on my wounds.

When he was done, he dropped his stele onto the dirt and he held onto me as I sobbed into his shoulder. "You are special, Diana and I love you for that. I would never change the world if it means losing you," he murmured, stroking my hair. "But how do I fit in?" I asked, tears streaking down my face. "You just do your best. That is what matters. It doesn't matter whether you come from a long line of heroes or a great family. Heroes aren't born. They are made by their own effort," Will said.

"You're not the only family facing this problem. Helen and Mark Blackthorn have the blood of faeries running through them. And Shadowhunters hate faeries more than werewolves," Will said. I wiped my eyes, smearing dirt on my face. Will stroked my face and took my hand. "I love every part of you. Your eyes, your hair, your skills, you're my all," he whispered and I clenched his hand tightly. "I wonder sometimes if we can just be normal humans. Become mundane," I said.

"Well, we weren't born into that world. So we should accept the world we were born into a live with that," Will said. "You know how lucky we are? Mundanes just live, go to school, study things that aren't even real, work and finally wait till the day they die. We have the chance to grow up as warriors and die a warriors death, not just going to a mundane office doing nonsense. Yes, we live a harsh life but it is worth all the pain. We get to save and protect the world," Will said and I smiled.

"You should become a Silent Brother next time since you're so wise," I said and he smiled. "But if I do, I can't be together with you," he said and my heart leaped. "If we survive this war, would you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked and I giggled. "That's it? I was expecting more of a marriage proposal," I grinned and he grinned back. "Well, we are still young. Best we date first and see what happens. Who knows, one day we may actually be together," he smiled and I held his hand.

"Let's hope we do," I said. "No, we will make sure we do," he smiled and he gently cupped my face and kissed me. We kissed for a long time until we finally went back to the city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here's chapter 9. I extracted the part when Clary makes her speech in front of all the Shadowhunters because I feel that that part really showed what a strong character she truly is and how it actually help the Shadowhunters in their alliance with the Downworlders. Also, the shout out goes to** **collaborate fmc ( sorry but whenever I type the name it keeps on disappearing...) who is currently writing a story based on when all of the characters had grown into adults and are now facing a threat** **. Hope you like this! I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters. Cassandra Clare does.**

Chapter 9

The tension had started to rise among the Shadowhunters. Now they were sure of Valentine's plan to eradicate all Downworlders and anyone who associates with them but they till refused to accept help from them. Luke had protested and argued with Consul Malachi, who still refused to let any Downworlders in, with the exception of Magus Bane, who had entered the night Alicante was attacked. And somehow, the Inquisitor, a pretty useless guy was killed by Valentine during a everyone is on alert, wearing full battle gear at all times and weapons by their side. I liked my new bow but I felt more comfortable with my sword strapped onto my back. The night the city was attacked, I had left it in my room when I went for practice and I had felt so lost without it.

We would gather in the Accords Hall, listening to the latest news but me and Will will most train by ourselves in the hills near the city where it was peaceful. News had spread that Jace Morgernstern had disappeared to search for Sebastian and Clary had been united with her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild but since I wasn't really close to them, I wasn't so sure. As we sat on the grass, watching the sun set, I caught sight of a crowd of people outside the city gates. The wards were back up but much weaker than before.

"They really hate the Downworlders, don't they?" I said, looking at the throng of people murmuring and waiting outside. Werewolves, warlocks and faeries were gathered, their whispered filling the air like the sound of bees. The guards stood nervously at the door as if they would contaminate them just by looking at them. "We're in our most desperate hour and we have the chance to be united with the Downworlders once and for all, but they keep pushing them away. It doesn't make any sense," I sighed as I saw the sun set lower and lower.

"Shadowhunters have always been known for their arrogance, even in their most dire time," Will said as the sun finally set. The crowd of people began to move back into the shelter of the forest. I shot to my feet, unable to believe our fate. "How could they have turn them down?" I cried as the people slowly moved away. "This is ridiculous. They should have at least a meeting for all Shadowhunters. Most would vote yes," I said as we ran down the hill towards the Accords Hall. "We are under aged. Besides, everything the Consul says goes," Will said and I snorted. "Then screw the Consul," I said and Will smiled.

As we ran down the street, I caught sight of a girl with flaming red hair and a boy running at top speed towards the Hall. "Clary?" I called and she stopped to turn around for a moment. Her green eyes were blazing with fury and such strong will that for a while I felt intimidated. Her small body was clad in Shadowhunter gear but she looked every inch the warrior she was. The boy stopped running but he never seemed to take in gulps of air. "Hey, you're that Daylighter," Will said and the boy, Simon grinned. "Yeah. And I'm Spiderman too," he said and he sprang onto a wall, sticking there like a spider.

"Since you're a red head and all, you could be Mary Jane Watson," Simon grinned at Clary, who frowned slightly. "Come on. Stop goofing around. We've got to stop them," she said and we continued running towards the Hall. Clary threw the doors open and a wave of voices came upon us. Most of them were angry and shouts filled the room. The occasional string of curses in some foreign language often got caught in my ear. Up on the stage, Luke was shouting at Malachi, who had turned red with fury and screaming. Clary ran up to the stage and shouted. They barely noticed her—only Luke looked up, as if he sensed her there, and froze with a look of astonishment on his face. And there was someone coming toward her through the crowd—a tall man with bones as prominent as the prow of a sailing ship. Consul Malachi.

He was gesturing at her to get down from the dais, shaking his head and shouting something she couldn't hear. More Shadowhunters were turning toward her now as he made his way through the throng. Clary had what she wanted now—all eyes riveted on her. She heard the whispers running through the crowd. _That's her. Valentine's daughter._ I felt my heart cry out for her."You're right," she said, casting her voice as far and as loudly as she could, "I _am_ Valentine's daughter. I never even knew he was my father until a few weeks ago. I never even knew he _existed_ until a few weeks ago. I know a lot of you are going to believe that's not true, and that's fine. Believe what you want. Just as long as you also believe I know things about Valentine you don't know, things that could help you win this battle against him— _if only you let me tell you what they are_."

"Ridiculous." Malachi stood at the foot of the dais steps. "This is ridiculous. You're just a little girl—" "She's Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter." It was Patrick Penhallow. Having pushed his way to the front of the crowd, he held up a hand. "Let the girl say her piece, Malachi." The crowd was buzzing. "You," Clary said to the Consul. "You and the Inquisitor threw

my friend Simon into prison—" Malachi sneered. "Your friend the vampire?" "He told me you asked him what happened to Valentine's ship that night on the East River. You thought Valentine must have done something, some kind of black magic. Well, he didn't. If you want to know what destroyed that ship, the answer is me. I did it." Malachi's disbelieving laugh was echoed by several others in the crowd. Luke was looking at her, shaking his head, but Clary plowed on. "I did it with a rune," she said. "It was a rune so strong it made the ship come apart in pieces. I can create new runes. Not just the ones in the Gray Book. Runes no one's ever seen before—powerful ones—" "That's enough," Malachi roared. "This is ridiculous. No one can create new runes. It's a complete impossibility." He turned to the crowd. "Like her father, this girl is nothing but a liar." "She's not lying." The voice came from the back of the crowd. It was clear, strong, and purposeful. The crowd turned, and Clary saw who had spoken: It was Alec. He stood with Isabelle on one side of him and Magnus on the other. Simon was with them, and so was Maryse Lightwood. They formed a small, determined-looking knot by the front doors. "I've seen her create a rune. She even used it on me. It worked."

"You're lying," the Consul said, but doubt had crept into his eyes. "To protect your friend —" "Really, Malachi," Maryse said crisply. "Why would my son lie about something like this, when the truth can so easily be discovered? Give the girl a stele and let her create a rune." A murmur of assent ran around the Hall. Patrick Penhallow stepped forward and held a stele up to Clary. She took it gratefully and turned back to the crowd.

Taking a deep breath, she brought the stele down and drew its stinging point against the inside of her wrist, where her pulse beat. She didn't look down as she was doing it but drew blindly, trusting herself and the stele to create the rune she needed. She drew it faintly, lightly—she would need it only for a moment—but without a second's hesitation.

When she was done, I nearly screamed. I turned next to me and saw Will, who had gone white with shock. Because on the dais I saw Will, standing next to me. I felt a pinch and I squealed. "Guess we're still sane," Will said as he took my hand. Malachi's face had gone white, and he was backing away from her with a look of horror. He said something—a word in a language she didn't recognize—and then behind him she saw Luke, staring at her, his mouth slightly open. "Jocelyn?" Luke said. She shook her head at him, just slightly, and looked out at the crowd. Some were smiling, some glancing around the crowd in surprise, some turning to the person who stood next to them.

A few wore expressions of horror or amazement, hands clamped over their mouths. She saw Alec glance quickly at Magnus, and then at her, in disbelief, and Simon looking on in puzzlement, and then Amatis came forward, shoving her way past Patrick Penhallow's bulk, and ran up to the edge of the dais. "Stephen!" she said, looking up at Clary with a sort of dazzled amazement. _"Stephen!"_ "Oh," Clary said. "Oh, Amatis, no," and Clary reappeared, as if she'd shed a thin, invisible garment. Amatis's eager face dropped, and she backed away from the dais, her expression half-crestfallen and half-amazed. Clary looked out across the crowd. They were utterly silent, every face turned to her.

"I know what you all just saw," she said. "And I know that you know that that kind of magic is beyond any glamour or illusion. And I did that with one rune, a single rune, a rune _that I_ _created_. There are reasons why I have this ability, and I know you might not like them or even believe them, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that I can help you win this battle against Valentine, if you'll let me." "There will be no battle against Valentine," Malachi said. He didn't meet her eyes as he spoke. "The Clave has decided. We will agree to Valentine's terms and lay down our arms tomorrow morning." "You can't do that," she said, a tinge of desperation entering her voice. "You think everything will be all right if you just give up? You think Valentine will let you keep on living like you have already? You think he'll continue his killing to demons and Downworlders?"

She swept her gaze across the room. "Most of you haven't seen Valentine in fifteen years. Maybe you've forgotten what he's really like. But I know. I've heard him talk about his plans. You think you can still live your lives under Valentine's rule, but you won't be able to. He'll control you completely, because he'll always be able to threaten to destroy you with the Mortal Instruments. He'll start with Downworlders, of course. But then he'll go to the Clave. He'll kill them first because he thinks they're weak and corrupt. Then he'll start in on anyone who has a Downworlder anywhere in their family. Maybe a werewolf brother"—her eyes swept over Amatis—"or a rebellious teenage daughter who dates the occasional faerie knight"—her eyes went to the Lightwoods— "or a person with Downworlder blood"-her gaze fell on me and I felt my heart race"-"or anyone who's ever so much as befriended a Downworlder. And then he'll go after anyone who's ever employed the services of a warlock. How many of you would that be?"

"This is nonsense," Malachi said crisply. "Valentine is not interested in destroying Nephilim." "But he doesn't think anyone who associates with Downworlders is worthy of being called Nephilim," Clary insisted. "Look, your war isn't against Valentine. It's against demons. Keeping demons from this world is your mandate, a mandate from heaven. And a mandate from heaven isn't something you can just _ignore_. Downworlders hate demons too. They destroy them too. If Valentine has his way, he'll spend so much of his time trying to murder every Downworlder, and every Shadowhunter who's ever associated with them, that he'll forget all about the demons, and so will you, because you'll be so busy being afraid of Valentine. And they'll overrun the world, and that will be that." "I see where this is going," Malachi said through gritted teeth. "We will not fight beside Downworlders in the service of a battle we can't possibly win—"

"But you can win it," Clary said. "You can." "My father hates Downworlders because he's jealous of them," she went on, her words tripping over one another. "Jealous and afraid of all the things they can do that he can't. He hates that in some ways they're more powerful than Nephilim, and I'd bet he's not alone in that. It's easy to be afraid of what you don't share." She took a breath. "But what if you _could_ share it? What if I could make a rune that could bind each of you, each Shadowhunter, to a Downworlder who was fighting by your side, and you could _share your_ _powers—_ you could be as fast-healing as a vampire, as tough as a werewolf, or as swift as a faerie knight. And they, in turn, could share your training, your fighting skills.

You could be an unbeatable force—if you'll let me Mark you, and if you'll fight with the Downworlders. Because if you don't fight beside them, the rune won't work." She paused. "Please," she said, but the word came almost inaudibly out of her dry throat. "Please let me Mark you." Her words fell into a ringing silence. Everyone was silent, still shocked from what they had saw up there. I saw Clary turn slowly and run down from the stage and out of the doors. I wanted to run after her but Will grabbed my arm, shaking his head. "No. Let her have some time alone," he said and as the doors closed behind her, the room erupted into chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. The last shout out goes to MagicAndSparklez and she is an amazing writer on the Infernal Devices. I feel as writers we should encourage each other to strive in writing better stories. Thank you to those writers who had reviewed my stories. I really appreciate the support. I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters. Cassandra Clare does. Happy reading, Shadowhunters! (is that appropriate?)**

Chapter 10

Everyone were bickering among each other. Luke had resumed his arguing with Malachi and Malachi was red with anger. The Lightwoods were huddled together, talking in low voices. Other members of the Clave were fighting among each other. "This is madness. We're going to dead like this," Will muttered as the volume of the noise started to increase. I couldn't take it any longer and I walked up to the dais and yelled. "Hey! Would you stop fighting for just one second!" I yelled and the voices began to slow to a trickle. Finally, all eyes were on me and I had to fight the urge to run away and hide in a corner.

"Don't you see? Clary is right! If we don't join forces with the Downworlders, we're dead meat. Valentine would wipe out the Downworlders and Shadowhunters who have associated with them. And how many of you haven't associated with one yet?" I asked and some voices murmured. "I'm living proof of associating with Downworlders. You see these eyes?" I asked as I pointed at my golden eyes. "My mother was a werewolf and my father a Shadowhunter," I said and voices started to rise.

"You're that half-breed girl from Toronto!" Malachi said and I glared at him. "Yeah. I am the half-breed girl from the Toronto Institute. But have I complained about my situation? Does this mean I have shunned myself away from Downworlders? No! I may be a Shadowhunter but I'm also part Downworlder, whether I like it or not," I said. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Back home, other Shadowhunters treated me like trash because of my heritage. If it weren't for my father and Will Lightwood, I think I would have been long gone," I said and I saw my father smile at me. "You heard what Clary said. If we allow her to bind us with a rune alongside with a Downworlder, think of the advantage both sides would have. I am faster and stronger than an average Shadowhunter. Imagine having that in battle and at the same time they can share your fighting skills," I said and Malachi snorted.

"This is absurd. You're just trying to protect your kind," he said and my father spoke out. "You watch your mouth, Malachi. That's my daughter over there," he said and Malachi spat. "You had always been one to break the Law, Victor. You associated with a Downworlder woman, allowing her to conceive your child and tarnish your bloodline. You have brought shame to all of us," Malachi spat and my father pushed his way forward and lunged at him. Malachi yelled as my father punched him in the face. "Don't you ever speak to me of associating with Downworlders, Malachi. We know of your part in the Circle years ago," my father growled and Will pried them off.

I mouthed thanks to Will and resumed. "Downworlders are still human. They didn't choose to be born that way. Do you think I chose to be born like this?" I asked and I saw Magnus smile. "To win this war, we must first make peace. I remember a wise saying from a mundane. It goes like this. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We all share a common enemy here, Valentine. If we combine forces, we can beat him. We won't be outnumbered like ten to one," I said and some faces nodded. I saw the Lightwoods nodding in agreement.

"To save our world, we must first put our differences aside. If we are to survive, we must first make peace," I said. Just then, Will came up and took my hand. "Diana is one of the best Shadowhunters I have ever come across. She's a brilliant fighter, fast and strong. Do you know how much effort it takes for her to kill a Downworlder? Most of you kill them for sport, but for her, its like killing a part of herself. I only know someone with that much bravery to choose their side in a battle where they are torn between two worlds," he said and he smiled at me.

I squeezed his hand and said, "So now, Shadowhunters. What would you choose? You rather stand alone and die, or would you join forces with the Downworlders and should we survive this"- I squeezed Will's hand - "we will be able to form a peace that we have needed or so long." Just then, Luke came up and whispered for us to go down. But before that he said, "Good job." We walked down and he slid into my place. My father wrapped an arm around me and planted a kiss on my head. "Your mother would be very proud of you," he said and I flushed a little.

"Those who agree to join forces with the Downworlders, say aye and for those who don't, say nay," Luke said and a loud chorus of ayes rose throughout the room. I saw the Lightwoods looking at me, Isabelle and Alec smiling at me. Magnus even gave a little wave with blue sparks coming from his fingertips. And a few pitiful nays rose from the crowd. "So I take it we're a go," Luke said and those who agreed cheered, pumping their fists in the air. Luke came down from the dais and walked towards the doors, a furious Malachi glaring after him. "You see, Diana. You can make a difference in this world," my father said as Luke threw the doors open and told the good news to Clary who had been sitting on the steps with her mother all this time listening to Jocelyn's life story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not going to say much this time except that there's going to be a Malec scene from the book. Happy reading!**

Chapter 11

The Hall was crowded with Downworlders, the air buzzing with nervousness. Shadowhunters mingled about, their faces nervous as though the black plague had come upon them. There were faeries, pale and cold and lovely as icicles, and warlocks with bat wings and goat feet and even one with antlers, blue sparks sparking from their fingertips as they moved through the room. I saw Clary arguing with Simon, who was grinning madly and Clary was red with fury and embarrassment. Luke and Jocelyn, Clary's mother were talking to them.

"This is amazing. Shadowhunters and Downworlders in the same room. And they aren't sticking knives into each others throats," Will said as he held my hand. We had been holding hands since we had gone onto the dais and back down and I felt as though his hand had been made for me. My father stood with us, his arm around my shoulder and he kept on saying how proud he was of me. I saw Jocelyn take Luke's hand and draw a rune onto his palm. The black rune swirled on his palm and he looked at it with fascination.

"Hey, Diana!" a familiar voice called out and Danny Smith appeared from the crowd, hand in hand with Allison. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as he shook hands with my father. "Since the greatest battle of our lives and the fate of the world rests in our so called peace alliance, might as well join in the fun. Its been a while since I've been in battle," he grinned and Allison punched him in the arm, scowling. "Don't talk like that," she said and he smiled at her. "Anything for you, my sweet pink candy," he smiled as he pecked a kiss on her head. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, everyone is starting to Mark their partners with this Alliance rune and we were wondering if you two would like to partner with us," Allison said and my eyes shone. "Of course we would," I said but my father put up his hand. "No. You're too young. Only adults are allowed to go into battle," he said and I glared at him. "We're about to go into war and you're telling me that I'm too young to fight? Look at how my generation fought on the night the city was attacked. We fight better than you guys," I snapped and he frowned.

"We need you to stay here in case we don't make it back. Its to ensure your safety and also the survival of the Shadowhunter race. I don't like it either, but..." he started to say but I interrupted him. "Yeah, I know the damn saying. The Law is hard but it is the Law. That's total bullshit," I growled and my father just sighed. "You're up for this, Victor?" Danny asked my father and he stuck out his arm to let my father draw the rune onto his palm. "Teenagers. You never know what to expect," he said as he drew and Danny grinned. "I'm basically stuck as an eighteen year old forever so you don't really have much to complain about," Danny said as he drew the same rune on my father's palm.

Everyone were starting to find a partner. I saw Maryse Lightwood solemnly exchange runes with a stern looking faerie knight. I caught sight of Alec ducking into the crowd, looking for someone as Isabelle and Simon walked up to talk with a werewolf girl. "It sucks not being able to fight," Will said and I groaned. "Tell me about it. Better get killed in battle than sit out of one," I said just as a loud murmur ran throughout the room. We turned to see Alec with Magnus. Alec had his arms around Magnus and was kissing him, full on the mouth. Magnus, who appeared to be in a state of shock, stood frozen. Several groups of people—Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike—were staring and whispering. Glancing to the side, I saw the Lightwoods, their eyes wide, gaping at the display. Maryse had her hand over her mouth.

"Okay, do we need to do that?" I asked Will faintly as Danny stared at his fellow warlock with both shock and amusement. "I knew he was gay but come on, a Shadowhunter kid?" he said and Allison whacked him by the arm. "What's wrong with dating a Shadowhunter? He looks cute to me," she grinned and Danny chuckled. "You're already taken, Allison. Be mindful of your words," he said gravely and she giggled as he kissed he. They stood there, making out as my father shuffled his feet looking at the ground.

People were staring to gather with their partners, talking to them and actually mingling with them. "I wish my mum were here to see this," I said and Will curled his fingers tighter around mine. "She is," he said and I know he as thinking about his parents. As we looked on, I saw a young boy weaving through the crowd towards the dais like a shadow, passing through people. When he got to the dais, he engaged with Luke and Jocelyn.

"No matter what happens tonight, I will always be there for you," Will said as everyone started to get ready for the battle. Shadowhunters were naming their blades while the Downworlder stood there, already having their natural weapons. "Really?" I asked and Will smiled his angelic smile. "Really," he said and he kissed me gently, letting me take in his warmth and scent. He smelled like Will, a smell I can't explain. I giggled against his mouth as we broke apart. "Maybe we should get a room," I giggled and he grinned. "Now is not the time to think such things," he said as the adults started to leave the hall, walking in a large crowd.

As we sat there or a while, waiting for our time to come, Isabelle got up and grabbed her whip from the floor. "I'm not going to just sit down here and wait for kingdom come. I'm leaving," she said a she stalked toward the doors. "Coming, Diana? Will?" she asked and I shot to my feet. "You promised me you will always be with me. To the very end?" I asked him and he smiled. "Absolutely," he said and I grinned. "Then lets go kill some demons," I said as I unsheathed my sword, walking into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We walked down the path, our witchlights and weapons drawn. The night was quiet and the air chill. I hugged my gear jacket closer to my body as we hike up the hill. When we reached the top, we saw Brocelind Plain below us, peaceful and quiet. Except for the fact that a huge army of Shadowhunters and Downworlders were assembled at one side, waiting nervously for the battle to begin. Isabelle had her whip wrapped around her right arm and she was playing with the necklace around her neck, which was pulsing red. "Demons are nearby. I can feel it," she said just as the sky above us exploded.

A rolling mass of flame and darkness appeared in the sky through a hole, an ear piercing sound splitting the silence. The sky rippled and tore as if a barrier had separated and demons burst through the opening, the air loud with their screams. They screeched as they dove towards the earth and I heard the sounds of the names of angels being called and yells as the army charged. "You two get down there. I'm going to find Jace!" Isabelle yelled at us as she darted down the hill.

We ran, my heart racing. My blood was alive with the thrill of battle as we neared, my sword in hand. Will had his crossbow drawn and he was pulling out an arrow and fitting it into the bow. A demon screeched above us and he fired, the arrow piercing its head. It howled and as it fell, it disappeared. Inchor splashed onto me and I grimaced. I started to draw runes of Agility, Strength, Speed and Endurance onto my skin and I smiled with the familiar sting burning into my skin. All around us battle raged and we plunged into the battle.

I jumped, slashing my sword into a demon. It howled as I held on, sinking the blade again into the demon until it died. I beheaded a demon that Will shot and it screeched. We fought in unison, almost like parabatai. I could feel some sort of tie with him but I knew it to be the tie of love and friendship. All around us, Shadowhunters and Downworlders battled with the demons. I saw a werewolf sinking its teeth into a demon as its Shadowhunter partner hacked at it with his ax. A warlock shot sparks at a demon and the Shadowhunter hurled daggers at the creature, killing it. I caught sight of a crowd of pale figures moving down the hill, a crowd of pale shadows. "Its the vampires!" a woman shouted as they joined the battle.

"What in the angel's name are you doing here?!" a voice yelled and I saw my father glaring at me, Danny by his side. "You two are suppose to be with the other children in the Hall!" he yelled and I couldn't help but yell back as we fought. "Well, I'm a teenager, so deal with it!" I shouted as I sliced a demon in half. My father smiled and he proceeded into throwing his ax at a Raum demon. Will shot arrow after arrow, his mark precise and sure. "Is this fun or what?" he yelled over the chaos and I smiled. "In a way, yeah!" I said as we fought.

All around us, there were many casualties. I saw a dead werewolf, slowly turning back into a man. A Shadowhunter lay in bloody pieces on the grass next to his dead faerie comrade. Loyal unto the very end. I whirled and slashed, hacking my way through the crowd. With my enhanced strength and speed, I felt like I was flying, dancing a dance of blades. My blood was alive with energy, pumped for battle. Adrenaline was awash inside me, fueling my anger to end this war.

As I fought, I didn't realize the demon sneaking up behind me until Will shouted. "Diana! Look out!" he yelled just as it wrapped it claws around me. I screamed as it lifted me in the air and I sliced at it, some of its fingers falling to the ground. It howled and dropped me, hard into the dirt. My head was spinning and I didn't feel much pain when a claw pierced through my body. I gasped as it lifted me into the air.

An arrow shot it in the eye and it howled, releasing me. I fell, smacking head first into the ground as the demon fell with an almighty crash next to me. My mind was spinning, my body slowly filling with poison. I heard the battle rage around me as someone held me in their arms. "Diana. You're going to be alright. Just hang on," Will said as he drew an iratze on my wound. The iratze quickly faded as it had came. He continued drawing, his hand a blur as he drew but nothing worked.

"I'm so sorry Will. I was so stupid," I mumbled as he called out for help. Magnus came rushing towards us and blue sparks came from his fingertips. "This is bad, very bad," he said grimly as he worked on my wounds. Will proceeded with protected us while Magnus healed me. "I can't do much. The wound is too deep," he said, his voice getting fuzzier. My vision was becoming blurry and I felt my mind floating. "There must be something you can do!" Will shouted, his voice getting softer and softer.

Just then, Simon stumbled towards us, his face covered with black demon blood. He gagged and threw up in front of us. Magnus suddenly cried out and he grabbed Simon, pulling him towards me. "Tear open your wrist!" he shouted to Simon, who looked bewildered. "You want me to do what?" he yelled back, unsure whether Magnus was sane. "If you don't do it, she's going to die!" Magnus confirmed and with that Simon's fangs snapped out as he held his wrist to his mouth. The teeth tore his flesh and he held his bleeding hand over my wound.

I howled and screamed, the pain agonizing. I felt like I was dying. After Simon was done, Will held onto me, his crossbow dropping to the ground. "Stay with me, baby. Stay with me," he whispered, stroking my hair. I felt the life drain out of me even though I could feel my wound knitting itself up. "Am I dying Will?" I whispered and I saw his face was streaked with blood and tears. "No you're not. You're going to live. You have to," he said as he held onto me. All around us, battle raged and I heard shouts of people falling in the fight.

"Maybe I might join them soon," I mumbled and Will put a finger to my mouth. "Please. Remember your promise. I love you and I need you. There isn't a life without you in it," he begged as my vision got dimmer and dimmer. I heard him scream my name as my mind slipped into unconsciousness and darkness wrapped me like a blanket.

 **In case you're wondering, don't panic. There's still some more chapters coming up. But I think I will end it soon though. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I thought that I should write on how Diana's parents met and how her mother died and all. And plus there is going to be a Jace scene in it. Happy reading!**

Chapter 13

I floated in the darkness, unsure of where I am. As I looked on, I saw a sort of doorway of light ahead of me. I slowly floated over and as I entered, I saw a woman, or rather a girl around my age talking with a younger version of my father. I realized that she was my mother. She had the same hair as me and our faces we almost the same save our eyes. Her's were hazel and she was laughing as my father whispered something in her ear. They looked so much in love and I felt my heart pain as I watched them being together.

Another scene floated up in front of me and I saw them again, sitting on a bench that overlooked a lake. The air was chill and the lake was partially frozen at its banks. They sat there, my mother's head on my father's shoulder. A flock of geese flew above them, squawking as they flew. I saw my father turn around and for the first time in my life, I heard my mother's name. "Michelle Lively, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he knelt down on one knee. My mother giggled as she pulled him up. "Of course I do!" she said and they embraced, the wind blowing their hair wildly. "But what of the Clave? Would they strip you of your Marks?" she asked as they held onto each other. "Nah. You're not a mundane and besides, I don't care. I love you and its all that matters," he said and they slowly kissed as the sun shone above them.

The next scene that floated up was my mother in a bed, crying out in pain. I saw a Silent Brother next to her and my father was holding her hand as she braced herself. With a final cry a small little creature came out and the Silent Brother gently held it up to her. She smiled with exhaustion as he handed to her. _Its a girl_ , he said and my father beamed and kissed my mother on the head. "I can't wait until we get to train her. I can teach her sword-fight, how to climb trees, maybe help her with her first love..." he said and my mother gently hushed him. "Easy, Victor. First we have to name her," she said as she gently rocked the baby, me, in her arms. "Diana Elizabeth Whitescar," my mother murmured as she kissed me on the head.

Another scene swirled in front of me and this time I saw my mother, tied of to a chair. She was bloody all over but she sat silent, her face burning with fury. I saw her captors, three werewolves who were circling around her. "You stupid little whore. You disgraced us with your interference with the Shadowhunters," one growled as he slashed at her. She growled and I saw her hands had already started to grow into claws. "You will never keep me here," she said and she sprang, clawing her way through. As she fought, she reminded me of myself in battle. Behind her, she didn't realize until someone had grabbed her around the neck and pressed a blade to her throat. "Stupid whore," he said as he slit her throat. My mother held her throat as she slumped to the ground, gurgling before she finally died. "Mum," I whispered a the scene disappeared.

The next scene was my father. He stormed into the room, armed with the sword I now carry. He cried out as he dropped his sword onto the ground and held my mother's limp body, crying out her name. "Michelle. My Michelle," he whispered as he cradled her body, her blood staining his gear. He cried as he held onto her and he gently closed her still open eyes. "Ave atque vale, Michelle Lively," he whispered as he held onto her. His tears fell onto her face as he cried. "Whoever did this to you, I"m going to make them pay. And I will make them suffer," he growled as the scene swirled into darkness.

Another scene conjured up in front of me and I saw my father battling the three werewolves that had taken my mother's life. A few lay dead around him as he hacked at them, his sword coming down in hard blows. He beheaded one of them and his head went rolling on the ground. Another tried to run and he ran his sword through him. The werewolf slumped to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. The last remaining werewolf lunged at my father, who knocked him aside and slammed him into the wall. "Why did you kill my wife?" he shouted and the werewolf smiled. "She was a disgrace to our pack and kind. I did what I had to do," he smiled.

My father punched him in the gut and the werewolf spat onto the floor. "You killed your own sister just because he was married to me?" my father yelled and my heart dropped. My own uncle killed my mother? "You have no right to interfere with werewolf business," he growled and my father cut off his arm. He howled as it dropped to the ground. "She was innocent and you killed her. The Accords were broken!" my father said and my uncle spat at him.

"The Accords are bullshit. They leave us bound to your will, without the freedom to do whatever we want. I rather die than be bound to your dumb rules," he spat and my father growled. "You want death?" he whispered as he he held his sword high. "Let me give it to you,"my father said and he drove the sword through his chest. The werewolf howled and struggled until his heart finally stopped. My father yanked out his sword and looked at the scene around him. "By the angel, what have I done?" he whispered as he an to his knees.

A large swirl of light appeared in front of me and I tried to hide from the light. I was in a room, beautifully decorated and birds were chirping. A woman sat by a harp, playing it. Its sweet music filled the room and when she turned, she smiled. "Diana," she smiled and I ran to her. "Mum, is it really you?" I cried out as I collapsed into her arms, crying. "Hush my child," she whispered as she hugged me. "Am I dead?" I asked and she shook her head. "No. Your time hasn't come yet. Besides, you still have to be with that Lightwood boy," she grinned. "How do you know of Will?" I asked dumbfounded and she smiled.

"I've been watching you all this time, and your father," she said and when she mentioned my father, she looked so sad. "I wish you were still alive," I whispered and she placed a finger to my lips. "You can't change the past. But you can alter the future," she said and she hugged me. "Promise me you'll take care of your father," she said as she held onto me. I sobbed into her shoulder and nodded. "My dear Diana. I am so proud of you and I always will be," she said and the room started to dissolve. I felt her slip way from me and I cried out, "Mum!" "I will always be with you in your heart," she whispered and I finally opened my eyes.

I saw a picture of a blue sky with runes that spoke of healing and good health drawn all over it. There were pictures of angels as well. I painfully tried to sit up and as I turned my head, I saw a pair of golden eyes like mine looking at me. I squealed as Jace looked at me, looking amused. "Its hard to find half naked girls in a bed next to me," he grinned and I realized that I was only wearing a bra and my stomach was heavily bandaged. I pulled the blankets around me and he smirked. "As if you haven't seen Clary naked before," I said and he merely put his hands over his head and lay back down.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked as I propped myself with pillows. "I got injured in battle, just like you. We're in the basilias," he said as I looked around. There were quite a number of other Shadowhunters lying in beds, most of them asleep. I winced as I looked down at my own stomach. Just then, a Silent Brother came in and floated towards my bed. He pushed back his hood and I was surprised to see a rather normal face, for Silent Brother standards. Will came in after him and he quickly sat next to me, holding my hand. "Are you feeling better?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but it hurts like shit," I said and he smiled. _You've stabilized quite well now. You'll be free to go in a few more days,_ the Silent Brother said as he undid my bandages and applied some medicine.

I winced as I saw my wound, now a long scar that ran across my stomach. "There goes my dream of wearing bikinis,"I muttered and Jace grinned from the other bed. "I woudn't mind that scar on you. It looks sexy on you," he grinned and Will shot him a glare. "Shut up, Herondale," he snapped. "Herondale? But I thought you're a Wayland. Or was it Morgernstern? Oh I give up," I said as Brother Zachariah, the Silent Brother next to me bind back my wound. "Turns out that Sebastian was Valentine's real son, Jonathan Christopher Morgernstern. Jace was his adopted son," Will said and Jace smiled. "Well, glad that I finally know my real name. I think I have used like, three different surnames?" he wondered.

Brother Zachariah went over to Jace and checked him. Will held on my hand and he pressed it onto his face. "I thought you wouldn't make it," he said and I pressed his hand. "I spoke to my mum," I said and he looked at me. "How?" he asked and I shrugged. "When I was out, I saw my parents lives playing before me. I saw how she died, Will," I said and he stiffened a little. "How did she die?" he asked. "She went down in a good fight," I said and he smiled. "Just like you," he smiled and I heard Brother Zachariah's voice fill my head. _You're free to go, Jace Herondale,_ he said as Jace swung his legs over the bed.

"Wait a minute. How long was I out?" I asked as Jace gladly started to shove his feet into his boots. "About two days," he said and I gasped. "I've been out for two days of my life? How much did I miss?" I asked and Jace smiled. "You didn't miss anything," he said as he walked out. Will slid into the bed and put his arm around me. I snuggled into it and sighed. "I missed you so much," I whispered and he tilted my head up. "Me too," he whispered and we gently kissed each other. _Teenage Shadowhunters_ , Brother Zachariah said, his mental voice teasing in our heads but we ignored him as we pulled the blanket around us.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is it. The last chapter of Torn between two worlds. Thank you so much for supporting and reading this story. I enjoyed riding this roller coaster ride so much with you guys and its been a pleasure writing for you. Keep calm and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 14

I stood in front of the closet, looking through the dresses. I had never had such a mad fashion dilemma my whole life. I winced a little as I bent over to pull up a dress. My wound hadn't completely healed yet but I was told by Brother Zachariah that I was free to go. Tonight a celebration was going to be held to celebrate our victory against Valentine. He had been killed and his plan thwarted by his own daughter, Clary, who had written his name out from the sand and scrawled her own name upon it instead. The Angel had smitten him down, ending his life and reign of terror.

"Diana?" my father asked as he entered the room. In his hand he held a beautiful gold dress that brought out the color of my eyes. "This was your mother's wedding dress. You know that we Shadowhunters marry in gold but since you don't have a dress, you can wear this," he said as he gave it to me. It was long and strapless, touching my toes and giving my body a nice curve. He turned around as I changed and when I stepped out from behind the screen, his face lit up. "You look so beautiful. I'm so proud of you," he said as he hugged me.

We stood there, holding onto each other until he finally released me. "You better get going with Will. You wouldn't want your boyfriend to wait," he said and my eyebrows shot up with surprise. "Wait a minute. How did you find out?" I asked and my father chuckled. "I've seen the way you two grow up and how you changed recently. William is a good boy and I think you deserve him," my father said and I smiled. "Well, I best get changed. You better go find William," he said and I went out and knocked at Will's door.

"Come in," he said and I pushed the door open, revealing him in a long sleeve white shirt and pressed pants. "You look handsome," I grinned as he wrapped his arms around me and pecked a kiss on my head. "Well, you look beautiful, gorgeous," he grinned as he twirled my hair. "Gorgeous?" I asked teasingly. "Well, we do have to get used to the couple terms," he said as he pulled me close. My heart raced as we kissed, falling onto the bed. We were tangled in each other until we heard a cough from the door.

My father stood at the threshold, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Just because I allow you to date, doesn't mean you can go have fun in bed," he said as we scrambled up. "At least we have some clothes on," Will grinned and I smacked him. He faked groaned and my father snorted. "Teenagers," he muttered as he closed the door behind him. I got up and straightened my dress. I had tried to do my hair up but Will gently stopped my hands and put them to my sides. "One last thing," he said and he gently pulled the dagger holding my hair up, letting my hair rain down my back. "Much better," he said as he offered me his arm.

We walked hand in hand down the street, the air cool and nice for a celebration. People were milling about, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Everyone was dressed in elegant clothing, most of the women were wearing dresses and the guys in suits. I saw the Lightwoods sitting with Aline Penhallow and Simon Lewis, chatting as Clary came towards them dressed in a beautiful long silvery dress. For once, everyone looked at ease and none of the Shadowhunters carried weapons.

"My, you two are a cute looking couple," Danny said as he sidled up along with Allison, who was dressed in a pink dress suiting her skin. She looked like cotton candy. "Well, we are together now and all," I said and Danny grinned. "Finally, I was hoping when you two would get together," he smiled and he offered his arm to Allison. "Shall we get some punch, my sweet?" he asked and Allison giggled as they walked hand in hand over to the punch table. I looked around and saw people having a great time.

The streets were decorated with lights, shining in all colors. The tree trunks were wrapped up with glittery lights which I suspected were Magnus's work of art. All kinds of food were served on a long table and drinks of different colors swirled in long glasses. "Do you want a drink?" Will asked as we walked, looking at the dessert and drinks. "Are you sure they're safe to drink? Remember what happened the last time you drank a warlock drink?" I pointed out and he grinned. "Yeah and I turned into a puppy for two hours? I must have looked super cute," he grinned.

Couples were walking around hand in hand, looking elegant together. Will smiled as he saw Magnus and Alec talking to Maryse and Robert Lightwood, shaking hands with each other. "At least he has found some peace," Will said as he held onto my hand.

We walked past the crowd of people to a small little lane lighted with some lanterns. Will smiled wildly as he brushed his hands all over my body, sending shivers down my spine. "What, you want to do it now?" I teased as he kissed my body gently. "I'm not such a slut," he whispered as he kissed me on the lips. I was drowned into the kiss, savoring every moment of it. We were two teenagers making out in an alley, the moon shining above us and we kissed for a long time, planting a trail all over our bodies. "I love you so much. Why didn't I saw that before?" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Well, you have now," I whispered and we kissed again, our thoughts drowned for a moment. When we finally broke apart, I saw people were starting to look up. "Come on, or we'll miss the finale," Will grinned as he grabbed my hand and tossed me up onto the roof. I squealed but hung on, climbing up onto the roof and settling myself down. Will soon joined me and he put his arm around my shoulder, his touch warm and pleasant as I snuggled into him.

As we looked on, the first of the fireworks came up, a spectacular display of lights and sparks. The crowd below us cheered and pointed at the spectacular sight. I looked at Will, who smiled like an angel and slowly pulled me against him. We kissed slowly as the fireworks exploded in a shower of sparks—sparks that painted the clouds overhead as they fell, one by one, in streaking lines of golden fire, like angels falling from the sky.

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Ave atque vale, readers and writers. Till we meet again, hail and farewell.**


End file.
